Spécial
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Se siente tan bien en sus brazos. Como algo que está destinado a ser, como si fuera su lugar. Pero Marinette no lo comprende, porque ella está enamorada de Adrien y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, desea volver a besar a Chat. / One-Shot MariChat.


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, sin embargo esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de llucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.**

 **Advertencias: lime.**

* * *

 **Spécial.**

 _Mari x Chat_

* * *

La mayoría de las veces a Marinette no le afectan las palabras de Chloé. Claro que no siempre ha sido así, años atrás, cualquier insulto o gesto de desdén por parte de Chloé podía arruinar su día y autoestima en un segundo crucial y doloroso que le hacía sentir como una basura. Cuando se acostaba sin poder dormir, pensaba que quizás se debía a eso su timidez e inseguridad, pero de algún modo, se encontraba a sí misma reticente a aceptar que Chloé, en algún momento de su vida, había tenido una influencia tan grande sobre su persona.

Eventualmente, y principalmente cuando Ladybug apareció en su vida, Marinette ha ido aprendiendo a tomar con pinzas todas y cada una de las tonterías que escupe la rubia y luego arrojarlas a la basura.

Por ello, le frustra demasiado que, aquellas sencillas palabras que le ha dicho esta tarde en la escuela le hayan afectado tanto.

" _Adrien ni siquiera sabe quién eres, si te trata bien es por cortesía. No eres especial_ ".

Lo cierto es que, el hecho de que haya una posibilidad, pequeña, punzante y constante de que Adrien, efectivamente le trate bien por pura costumbre, pone sus manos a temblar y es que, en realidad no es algo malo, pero Marinette no quiere ser una persona más en la vida de Adrien.

" _No eres especial_ ".

Pero sobre todas las cosas, ha sido esa corta oración la que ha taladrado su cabeza toda la tarde. Cuando Marinette es Ladybug, es una heroína, es poderosa, tiene confianza, no hay nada que no pueda hacer y todo el mundo la adora, incluida Chloé. Sin embargo, cuando Marinette es Marinette, ella… _¿qué es?_

Chloé tiene razón, sin duda alguna. Porque la lengua se le enreda cuando intenta hablar con alguien que no conoce en profundidad, porque duda hasta el último minuto en ofrecerse como presidente de la clase, porque Alya es la única persona en la que puede confiar plenamente. Tikki es su segunda confidente, sí, pero ella no es humana, y si Marinette no fuera Ladybug, no la tendría a su lado. Al final, todo se reduce a eso.

La noche se ciñe sobre París, el brillo de las estrellas distantes se pierde debajo del fuerte resplandor de los faroles en la ciudad. Marinette está cansada, recostada en el barandal de la azotea sobre su cuarto, Tikki duerme en su habitación, han tenido un día difícil luchando contra los akumas. La soledad le resulta abrumadora, pero realmente no le gustaría estar con nadie más. Siente que no hay un alma en París que podría comprender los sentimientos de una heroína adolescente. Bueno, quizás Chat Noir, pero vamos, para él todo es un chiste, inclusive su encaprichamiento amoroso por Ladybug, ¿cierto? Marinette debería estar haciendo un último recorrido por las calles más problemáticas, pero Chat le ha prometido, como parte de uno de sus coqueteos, que lo haría él. Normalmente se habría negado, era algo que le gustaba hacer personalmente, pero estaba deprimida, y sabía que sólo sería un estorbo. Chat Noir puso una expresión inconclusa, como si percibiera algo, cuando ella le dijo que estaba bien, pero Marinette se ha limitado a pensar que sólo han sido imaginaciones suyas.

Así que cierra los ojos con suavidad, la brisa nocturna le revuelve las coletas y despeina su flequillo, un ligero aroma a flores de las macetas coloridas a su lado le llenan el interior y Marinette sólo siente ganas de dormir, pero ni una sola pizca de sueño.

Un tintineo. Es casi imperceptible, pero comienza a hacerse más fuerte. Marinette sabe qué es, no necesita meditarlo demasiado. De repente, el tintineo está detrás suyo.

—¿Chat? —pregunta a media voz, consiente de cuál será la respuesta.

Tarda unos segundos en contestar, en los que se acerca a ella y se recuesta sobre el barandal, dándole la espalda a la vista nocturna de París.

—Hola, _princesa_.

Marinette ahoga una risa. Era imposible que se equivocara. Siente a Chat inclinándose, se coloca a su altura, recostando los brazos sobre el barandal y luego el rostro, Marinette no lo sabe, pero Chat la observa con los ojos verdes cargados de un sentimiento profundo que ni siquiera él sabe interpretar. Es como si tuviera un presentimiento. Ha sentido ésa misma sensación en alguien más, como algo gris y abrumador, ¿ _pero en quién_?

—¿Qué sucede, Chat? Deja de mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa, te pongo nerviosa? —sonríe de medio lado, intentando que abra los ojos, para poder asegurarse que todo está bien.

—¿Para qué has venido? —para su sorpresa, ha evitado su pregunta totalmente.

—Estaba haciendo un último recorrido y te vi aquí, pensé que podía pasar a saludar.

Marinette levanta un brazo y luego agita la mano, a modo de saludo. Chat ríe y se inclina hacia ella, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo sus ojos verdes con curiosidad.

—Creí que yo era el de las bromas malas… —susurra, en realidad es algo que le diría a Ladybug, pero una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en el rostro terso de Mari y Chat comienza a inquietarse—. Ey, en serio, ¿ha pasado algo…?

Finalmente Marinette alza el rostro, y cuando Chat la ve, ésa expresión angustiante, con los ojos azules brillantes como topacios resquebrajados, las mejillas rojas y un intento de sonrisa desdibujado en sus labios, siente un impulso crecer en su interior. Un impulso que le lleva a colocar una mano sobre su hombro e inclinarse cerca de su rostro. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la alegre Marinette carece de su usual brillo? Chat Noir, no, Adrien la aprecia, más que como una simple compañera de clases.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —su expresión se endurece de pronto y su voz se torna grave—. ¿Quién ha sido?

Marinette desvía la mirada, repentinamente la necesidad de huir le agobia. Como si los chispeantes ojos verdes que le observan penetrando en la noche, pudieran descubrir todos sus secretos. No se trata de su identidad como Ladybug exactamente, pero sí de sus debilidades. Las debilidades de Marinette. _¿Acaso Ladybug tendrá alguna…?_

—No es nada, en serio.

—Marinette — _no le ha llamado_ " _princesa_ "—, Marinette mírame a los ojos.

La mano enguantada de Chat se coloca con suavidad sobre su mejilla, y guía el rostro de Mari hacia el frente, cuando ve su mirar una vez más, recuerda. Ha sido tan evidente, y casi quiere golpearse por ser tan tonto.

Aquello que ha visto en sus ojos. Ése sentimiento. También lo ha invadido a él. Como una carga insoportable sobre la espalda que presiona constantemente todos los puntos donde más te duele. Y te obliga a pensar que eres una molestia, que tus habilidades nunca serán tan buenas.

 _Que Ladybug estaría mejor sin ti._

Si pudiera pensar con claridad, seguramente no lo habría hecho. Pero incluso así, ¿cómo estar tan seguro? El corazón le late con fuerza. Casi demasiado. Está molesto, se siente imponente y la necesidad de alejar ésas ideas de la cabeza de Marinette repiquetea en su interior.

La ha besado.

Quiere separarse. Aunque lo cierto es que no. Pero _debe_ hacerlo. Sin embargo, los labios cálidos de Marinette envuelven los suyos antes de poder reaccionar, y se funden en un beso que no sabe amor, pero se asemeja más al deseo. A una necesidad. Como si con ese gesto, justo ahora, cubrieran con azúcar todas y cada una de sus inseguridades. Chat mueve la mano desde su mejilla hasta su nuca y acerca su cuerpo al tembloroso de Marinette. El beso se profundiza, Mari abre la boca y Chat no pierde el tiempo. No hay una sola pizca de raciocinio en sus mentes. _¿Por qué lo estamos haciendo? ¿No deberíamos detenernos_? Nada de eso. Y en su lugar, sólo se dejan llevar por el fuego que comienza a arder en sus corazones.

No obstante, como si fuera una lluvia súbita y helada, Marinette despierta. Abre los ojos y corta el contacto, alejándose apenas un par de centímetros, observando a Chat con el gesto sorprendido y los labios entreabiertos. Chat le observa sin decir nada, como sin procesar aun lo que ha pasado. Todo lo que habita en su mente es la idea de que ésos labios rosas todavía deben estar tibios.

—Chat, yo… —Marinette intenta encontrar las palabras correctas—. Esto, nosotros- ¿qué sucedió? No debería-

—Calla.

Mari le mira entre anonada y ofendida. ¿Acaso ése condenado gato le ha hecho callar? Frunce el entrecejo, y cuando abre la boca para protestar, Chat le abraza. Es un contacto tan repentino que no sabe cómo reaccionar. Pero es cálido, y reconfortante, y se siente tan familiar. Como si calmara sus tristezas, como si desvaneciera sus dudas. Se permite a sí misma relajarse, y destensa los músculos, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Chat Noir.

Se siente tan bien en sus brazos. Como algo que está destinado a ser, como si fuera su lugar. Pero Marinette no lo comprende, porque ella está enamorada de Adrien y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, desea volver a besar a Chat.

—No lo pienses demasiado, ¿sí? Yo tampoco lo haré.

La voz aterciopelada de Chat se pierde en la noche luego de que vuelve a besarla. Esta vez no se detienen, y Mari sube las manos sobre el torso de Chat hasta llegar a sus hombros, y cruza los brazos detrás de su cuello, parándose de puntitas y apegándose a su cuerpo. Chat le rodea por la cintura, explorando sus labios, su lengua y aquellos deseos que nunca ha sentido por alguien.

La mano de Chat sube por la espalda de Marinette distraídamente, colándose debajo de la blusa blanca. Siente que ella se estremece, en el momento en el que sus dedos enguantados le acarician la piel desnuda y ella se aleja sólo un segundo para suspirar. Su cuerpo es tibio, y tenerla tan cerca, sólo le provoca una pesada sensación de querer tocarle más. Se besan con lentitud, como disfrutando cada movimiento, cada roce y cada segundo. Marinette le acaricia el cabello rubio despeinado, enredando mechones en los dedos y luego desenredándolos. Sus respiraciones son pausadas, y el único sonido en la ya no tan solitaria azotea.

Se alejan un segundo, para mirarse a los ojos y llenarse una vez más de ése sentimiento reconfortante. Ya nada se siente mal. Ningún problema existe. Sólo existen Chat Noir y Marinette, las personas, los deseos, las necesidades. Adrien y Ladybug se han olvidado en la noche parisina.

Acercan sus rostros, a milímetros de tocarse. Los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. La respiración pesada de Marinette nubla el juicio de Chat, que asciende una mano sobre su mejilla y despacio, dirige sus besos al cuello. Marinette suspira, acariciando su nuca y su mandíbula juvenil. Chat le besa despacio, dejando marcas en la piel tersa de su cuello, una mano descendiendo sobre su cintura, debajo de la blusa blanca. Marinette abraza a Chat, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos la textura rugosa del traje negro de gato. Su espalda es ancha, y la acaricia con suavidad, como deseando poder tocar también su piel bronceada. Marinette ahoga un gemido cuando Chat le muerde, y luego se acerca a sus clavículas. El corazón le late a mil por hora y se aleja un poco, dándole a entender que fuera más despacio. Chat le mira a los ojos y vuelve a sus labios, besándole con más intensidad. Mari no consigue controlarse, a pesar de los intentos de lo poco que le queda de inseguridad, así que desliza la mano sobre el pecho de Chat, apretando el cierre de su traje y luego guiándolo hacia abajo, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Le acaricia la piel, y siente una inmensa angustia cuando siente lo fría que es. Comienza a darle cortos besos, descendiendo luego hasta debajo de su oreja y luego el cuello. Traza un camino de besos suaves, mientras le abraza con fuerza, intentando trasmitirle su calor, le besa la piel de las clavículas, y luego asciende a su mandíbula, para volver a tomar sus labios.

Chat la rodea por la cintura, como si odiara la idea de dejar ir el calor que ella le ha compartido. Y poco a poco, descienden hasta el suelo. Marinette se recuesta y Chat se coloca encima, apoyándose sobre los brazos y se miran, se observan como si vieran el cielo nocturno por primera vez en sus vidas. El pelo despeinado y ahora suelto de Mari cae sobre parte de su cuello y Chat lo corre, dejando limpia de cabellos su piel. Su pecho se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, agitado por su respiración irregular. Las mejillas encendidas de rojo le hacen ver condenadamente tierna y Chat suspira cuando Marinette se mueve, invitándole a besarle una vez más. Sentir el cuerpo delgado de Mari debajo del suyo, respondiendo a sus instintos y a sus movimientos, le obliga a acariciarle, la mano enguantada se coloca debajo de la blusa y asciende por su estómago, deteniéndose antes de ir más allá. El beso es ahora puro fuego, de mil colores refulgente y ardiendo. Marinette le acaricia en la altura de las costillas, suspirando cada vez que el contacto entre sus cuerpos se intensifica.

Es abrumador, es cálido en demasía. Es asfixiante. Pero en un modo positivo, de una manera en la que jamás se han sentido. Como si les rodeara una espesa neblina que les alejara de sus obligaciones, de sus temores y de sus frustraciones.

Sin embargo, un pitido retumba en el silencio, y una marca verde desaparece del anillo de Chat. En una primera instancia no se inmutan, como si ese sonido no perteneciera a la realidad en la que se permiten a sí mismos acariciarse y besarse de la manera en la que nunca lo han hecho con nadie más. Pero, cuando pasados unos minutos, el pitido se repite, se alejan de pronto, mirándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las respiraciones irregulares rozándoles. Tardan en volver a conectarse, y cuando el pitido se repite, Chat se incorpora de golpe y casi se tropieza. Marinette le imita, la adrenalina ahora revolviéndole el estómago porque Chat Noir está a segundos de perder su transformación enfrente de ella.

Chat sabe que ella no debe verle. Sabe que nadie debería hacerlo. Pero está quedándose sin opciones, ya que si salta del techo ahora mismo, corre el riesgo de perder su transformación en el momento menos oportuno. Así que siguiendo un último impulso irracional, besa a Marinette una vez más, a medida que ambos cierran los ojos y las luces deshacen su traje negro, devolviéndole a su apariencia de Adrien Agreste.

Antes de separarse, coloca ambas manos sobre los ojos de Marinette, mientras se aleja y el corazón golpea con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No mires, por favor.

La voz de Adrien sacude un mundo de sentimientos en Marinette. Ella asiente quedamente y se lleva sus propias manos a los ojos, agachando el rostro.

—Escucha, necesito irme. ¿Tienes… —Adrien pasa saliva, incómodo de pedirle algo así—. Tienes queso?

Marinette ahoga una risa disimulada y asiente, ella sabe que él lo necesita para su kwami, pero si no lo hiciera, sería una pregunta demasiado extraña. Voltea, aún con los ojos tapados y luego le pide a Chat que se esconda. Adrien echa un rápido vistazo por la azotea y cuando encuentra el punto perfecto, Marinette descubre sus ojos y se pierde por la escalerilla. Adrien concentra todas sus fuerzas en calmarse, el cielo parisino comienza a desteñirse en un amanecer distante, y no consigue comprender cómo es que, hace sólo unos segundos, ha besado y tocado así a Marinette.

Sin embargo, lo que más le confunde, es que no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Marinette vuelve con los ojos cerrados, tanteando los alrededores con la mano libre y con la otra cargando una bolsita con queso, Adrien habla desde detrás de su escondite y Marinette deja el queso a un lado, en el mismo instante en el que Plagg aparece y se lo lleva detrás del escondite.

Marinette se sorprende al ver al kwami, tan distinto a Tikki. Pasados unos segundos, las luces aparecen una vez más y Chat Noir sale de su refugio temporal. Mari deja salir un suspiro cuando le ve, y no sabe si es por la súbita vergüenza que le invade o porque, de hecho, no quiere que se vaya.

—Gracias —desvía los ojos verdes hacia un lado, como meditando lo próximo a decir. Se revuelve el cabello con cierta picardía y su característica sonrisa surca sus labios, provocando un profundo sonrojo en Marinette—. _Mi princesa_.

Y antes de que puedan siquiera acabar de procesar todo lo que ha sucedido, _y lo que casi ha pasado_ , Chat desaparece de la azotea, alejándose de salto en salto sobre los tejados. Marinette se queda allí, observando el camino por el que se ha ido y distraídamente se toca el pelo suelto, pasando los dedos por el cuello. Es entonces cuando el recuerdo del contacto de los labios de Chat sobre su piel asalta su mente como un disparo furioso y se lleva ambas manos a las mejillas, intentando calmar el calor que las ha invadido.

Se pregunta cómo es que ha cedido tanto ante él. Ante sus caricias y sus besos, pero en lugar de sentirse humillada, o arrepentida, una satisfacción crece sobre su abdomen. Porque todo rastro de tristeza se ha ido de su cuerpo, ya no duda sobre su valor, como si ése encuentro fugaz le hubiera devuelto la energía que le faltaba.

Y mientras vuelve a su cuarto, recorre la idea de que quizás, sólo quizás, no estaría mal que aquella sea su terapia para los días en los que se sienta deprimida. Y sin saberlo, mientras salta de techo en techo, como con una sincronía casi mágica, Chat piensa exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

 **SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN. DAT FINAL THO.**

 **Lmao, no me maten por dejarlo en la parte más zukulemta, pero la intención del shot no era que pase a mayores (¿o sí pero me acobardé?), aparte ellos son peques todavía, no sé, déjenme. Si me dicen que les gustó como iba a lo mejor me animo a hacerlo más explícito, pero lo dudo mucho. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy dudando en subirlo o no. Si leen esto al final ganaron mis impulsos (?)**

 **DEBERÍA ESTAR ESTUDIANDO PERO HACE MUCHO NO ESCRIBO NADA. La continuación de Amour Chassé-Croissé estará cuando me vuelva la inspiración. La universidad me está matando. Por cierto, si ven algún error, es porque ni siquiera lo he corregido, sepan perdonar pls.**

 **Anyway, espero que les haya gustado este coso, que se supone tiene un significado bonito. (No era una excusa para el lime, lo juro). Los comentarios son muy bienvenidos, de hecho, me ayuda mucho saber qué partes les han gustado y por qué, o al menos saber una pequeña opinión, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo :) las críticas constructivas también son útiles. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Btw, Richonne es canon~**


End file.
